Who Am I?
by goldenwolfeyes
Summary: Ginevra Weasley never knew how she got into the things she got herself into. She is now realizing that these changes in her life just may be for the better.
1. Freedom

Freedom

Why was my life so horrible? My brother Ronald is out playing Quidditch with his best friend Saint Potter and I'm stuck inside washing the morning dishes. I can't wait to start school tomorrow. Then I won't be here.

"Ginny, have you started packing yet?" Hermonie asked me. She was another friend of Ronald's. Ever since Potter showed up she thinks she can hang out with me. I haven't got the nerve up yet to tell her to sod off. I just ignore her question and finish the dishes. I am the youngest of my family and the only girl. I have six older brothers and four of them go to Hogwarts now. All of them are in Gryffindor. My family is not the richest family in the world, but we get by with what we have.

"Ginny dear? I am going into town today, would you like to come with?" i hear my mother ask.

"I will be right there. Hermoine would you mind putting the dishes away for me?" i asked. she took over where i left off as i went to meet my mother at the front door. The best thing about being the youngest is i get things the others didn't. i get spoiled more then the others. I do have to have hand-me-downs, but being the only girl in the family does have it's perks.

"You kow the rules, so i expect them to be followed, do you understand?" my mother asked as we entered Diagonally. i nod my head and keep by her side. Being the youngest and only girl also meant being babied alot. i am not allowed anywhere by myself. i could get 'kidnapped'.i remember one time Ronald had told mom that i was walking down the street to go talk to some stranger and i got a spanking when i got home. I didn't speak to him for a week.

When i looked over all the stores there were pictures of Harry everywhere. I still don;t care what they say. He is just a boy trying to live his life. i don't think he saved anyone. i bet one day that Voldemort guy is going to come back soon anyway. i walked behind my mother ito the book store.

"You may go over in the charms section if you would like," my mother said as she walked over to the book keeper. i looked over the titles of the books.

I think i am out of my mind. Of course she wouldn't let me go where i want to. HOW TO CHARM A LADY. CHARMS TO ELIVATE OBJECTS. What does my mother think i will find. it's not like she has money to buy them for me. Why did i even come?

"If it isn't another Weasley. How many of there are you?"

"If it isn't malfoy? Why don't you go ask daddy to buy you a muzzle?" i commented, turning to go find my mother. Our families have always hated each other for some reason.

"You should try to make friends weaslette. Maybe you won't turn into the idiots your whole family turned out to be," he commented passing by me to go out the store.

"Write every week, listen to your teachers, keep close to your brothers," my mother instructed me. I kissed her goodbye and followed the twins onto the train. Finally i was going to start my own adventures.

"You stay here Ginny and we will come to see how you are doing after alittle bit," George said putting my stuff up into the overhead compartments. I sat down and pulled out my art pencils. Charlie is the only that has seen my drawings. being the youngest and the only one home means that i don't have to worry about any younger siblings going through my room.

"Just the person i was looking for." I looked up from my pad and saw Malfoy.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. This is the on;y compartment that isn't full. You are goig to have to get over it or get out."

"I don't think so. i was here first. Just sit down and leave me alone. You better also hope my brothers don't come back in to check up on me," i said going back to my work.

"I'm not scared of your infested family Weaslette." i ignored him and kept my sights on my art. i had heard stories of Hogwarts from my family but now i could paint my own picture of it. So far the journey isn't disappointing me.

Hourse later and we are finally in the castle so famously known as Hogwarts. Malfoy had left to go change and i haven't seen him since. i actually haven't seen any of my brothers since we got off the train. I didn't get a good look at the school when we docked the boats, but i would come and see tomorrow after classes.

We were being led into a huge hall. An older lady which from my brothers' description would be Mcgonagall. She told us the agenda for the night and then we followed her through the huge double doors. She led us to the front of the hall in front of Headmaster Doumbledore. Out of the corner of my eye i saw the sorting hat, sitting on top of the stool that would decide my fate for the next seven years. After the warning of the houses needing to become one, Professor Mcgonagall started to call kids up. Why i had to have the last name starting the a W i have no idea.

"Ginevra Weasley." i walked up to the stool and sat down. i don't know why it took so long. all he had to say was G..

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Why Me?

I sat there. It was all I could do. My body felt heavy.

"Miss. Weasley, If you would please move along to your house table," McGonagall said. I made my way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. I could tell everyone's eyes were on me. I am the only Weasley of course to get themselves into Slytherin. What have I done to deserve this punishment?

"Looks like Weaslette isn't as innocent as everyone thinks she is," I heard Malfoy comment. I ignored everyone and kept my eyes on my plate. Maybe if I ignored them then they would leave me alone.

"GINNY, WAIT UP," I heard Ronald yell. I was on my way to where our dorms were.

"What is it? I would like to not be left behind," I said.

"Come with us," he said grabbing my arm.

"Let go Ronald. Where are you taking me?" I asked trying to get free of him.

"You are coming to Gryffindor where you belong. That stupid hat doesn't know what it's saying," he said pulling me down the corridor.

"I said let go," I screamed.

"You don't know what you are doing. Do you know who those people are?" he asked stopping abruptly.

"No I don't. It's my first night here. How am I supposed to know anything when I haven't had the time to get to know them?" I asked.

"Trust me you don't want to get to know them. They are all evil." I looked to see if Harry or Hermonie were around to knock some sense into him but for once they weren't around.

"Is there a problem here?" I looked to see Professor Snape walking toward us.

"No there isn't. I was just taking my sister to the house she really belongs to," my brother said gripping my wrist harder.

"If I remember correctly, the sorting hat put her into Slytherin. I don't believe you were asked an opinion on the matter of what house she would be in," Professor Snape said. All those years of hearing all my brothers say how horrible he is, I didn't see it in him. How many other things did they say that isn't true?

"The school will be hearing from my mother about this. My sister won't be in that death eater house," Ronald said. I never heard him say such things before, especially to an adult.

"If you would be so kind as to release Miss. Weasley, I will escort her to my house," Professor Snape said. My wrist was released and I walked over to the professors' side.

"This isn't over Ginevra," Ronald said before turning and walking away.

"Are you alright Miss. Weasley?" Professor Snape asked me.

"I believe so. He just thinks he is doing what is best for me," I replied.

"If you will follow me I will take you to the common room."

I followed after him. I made sure to look at my surroundings so I can make my way to my house tomorrow after my classes. It is a huge castle and I would feel like an idiot id I got lost. How people got so used walking around here I have no idea.

"Here we are. To get in all you have to say is 'pureblood.' I don't do this, but if you have any problems I want you to know that you can come and talk to me." I looked up at his face. I don't know what it was but to me, he seemed like he really meant it. I feel like everything about Hogwarts that I was told, has been a lie. So how do I tell the difference between the truth and the lie?

"Miss. Weasley, I don't know what your family has told you about this house, but I will tell you that we take care of our own. If there is ever a reason that you need help, you may come to me and I will help you the best I can."

"Thank you Professor, it means a lot to me," I said as I looked around at the common room.

"Those flights of stairs are where the girls' bedrooms are. Boys are not allowed into the girls' rooms. Breakfast is from six thirty until classes start at eight. A good nights rest is what I suggest."

"thank you professor. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I believe I have you at second period. If there is any reason you need to see me before, go out of the common room and follow the corridor to your left. My rooms are down the hall." He said before nodding his head and leaving.

I made my way up to the girls' bed chambers and noticed that there wasn't anyone else. I was the only one. I didn't pay attention during the sorting, but I guess all the people that were sorted into Slythein are just boys and me of course. After I unpacked I laid out on my bed. It was now that I realized how alone I am. I have five brothers at school and I felt totally alone. I don't even know who I am.

Charlie is here because he is filling in for a guy named Hagrid. Percey is headboy, the twins are famous with their jokes, and Ronald has Saint Potter and know-it-all-Granger. I feel like I kow no one, and I feel as if my life has been ruined, all because of a stupid hat. Maybe Ronald is right, the hat doesn't know what it is talking about.


	3. Just Curse Me Now

**So I didn't put this in the beginning of my stories so I'm putting it now. All the Characters in this story are not mine. They respectfully belong to J.K. Rowlings. **

**To answer some questions this will be a story of Ginny's life at Hogwarts. So there will be time skipping.**

Just Curse Me Now

It's been a week since I started my classes. Mom sent Headmaster Dumbledore a howler and demanded that he put me in Gryffindor. I don't know which brother told her, but I knew one thing, this was ruining my relationship with any of them. Ronald doesn't speak to me, the twins ignore me, and Percy is too wrapped up in his school stuff to even acknowledge me. Charlie has talked to me a couple of times. He keeps reminding me to give it time. Everyone will come around eventually. I don't believe him.

Right now I'm sitting outside under a tree near the lake. I feel like myself when I'm by myself. No one can tell me I'm wrong for liking where I am at. I don't want to be with my brothers in Gryffindor. I don't want to fall over Saint Potter. I want to be different from them, but I want to be accepted by them at the same time.

Even though people tell you not to trust something that isn't cursed, I do it anyway. I found a diary in my trunk when I came to school. I figured my mother had bought it for me when we went to Diagonally. I would write something in it about myself and the diary would respond. I guess it's programmed that way. Or I'm talking to someone. Like a two way communicator. Anyway, it's helped me since I have come here to Hogwarts. I feel like I can finally express my feelings about everything and not get judged. Anytime I would try to talk to my parents about anything I felt they would tell me to go denome the garden, so much for being the baby and only girl of the family.

No one in my house talked to me. Out of all the kids that were sorted none of the girls' were sorted into Slytherin. I had my own room. It didn't help with the fact that I wanted a friend, but it also meant that I didn't have to worry about nosy roommates going through my things. With living in a house of six brothers a girl doesn't get a lot of privacy. Everyone ignored me in the halls. Dinner, I sat on the end so no one would bother me. If they thought I was a freak then they didn't deserve to talk to me. I still don't understand why the hat would put me in a house where they hate me. What did it think? I would be all lovey, dovey with the snakes of the school? I smirked at that thought.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to flight class. Today we will start with the basics and then we will see about going flying next time. Today I want you to get a feel of bonding with your broom." Madam Hooch was teaching those of us first years that wanted to learn how to fly, fly. I already knew how to fly. I had watched my brothers do it all the time, but I wanted something to do. I was too bored. All my classes were boring and I did all my homework.

I watched as she showed us how to command our brooms to come to our hand. Even though I had never ridden a broom, it was still easy.

"UP," I commanded. My broom shot up into my hand. The kids around me just stared at me wide eyed. I ignored them and did it several more times. When the teacher wasn't looking I mounted my broom and levitated off the ground a few inches. I landed back on the ground and waited until class was over. We handed in our brooms and I made my way to the library. Even though it was dinner I wasn't hungry enough to eat. I usually just find a book to read. I some how have a photographic memory and can read something and never forget it.

"_Come to me_," I heard from the corridor in front of me. I stopped in my tracks to listen carefully.

"Is someone there?" I asked.

"_Come to me and I will give you power little one_," I heard the voice again. I started to back up slowly.

"I don't want power," I answered.

"_You have told me different Ginevra_." I stopped in my tracks. I felt my arms drop the diary that I was holding. How do they know who I am?

"Who are you?"

"_I am in the diary Ginevra. I am the one you confide in. I am your friend_," the voice said.

"I'm hallucinating. My head is messing with me. I need to go lie down for awhile," I said picking up my things and walked towards my house common room.

"_Why would I lie to you Genevra? I haven't lied to you once since we started communicating_," the voice said.

"It's all inside my head." I mumbled to myself.

"_I will prove to you that I'm real_." The voice said. My diary started to glow at this point. I dropped it on the floor and backed away. The image of a boy that looked to sixteen showed up. This is some serious magic.

"_Hello Ginevra, do you believe that I'm not in your head now_?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" I asked walking closer to him.

"_My name is Tom Riddle. I have been waiting a long time to talk to someone_," he said.

"What do you mean? How are you talking to me?" I asked. I was a couple of feet away from him. He almost seemed real.

"_I need help to get out of this diary Ginevra. You see there was this man. He said I would pay for my evil ways and he trapped me in this diary. I have been waiting for someone to finally use it so that they can help out of this thing."_

"I don't know anything about you. What did you do to have this man put you into the diary?"

"_I don't know. I never thought I did anything wrong. You are the first person to finally write in the diary. I have been alone for so many years. Please Ginevra, help me out of this thing. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

"I can take you to Headmaster. He will know what to do," I said reaching for the diary.

"_You mustn't, no one can know about me. If word got round about me, things could get very dangerous. I am asking you as a friend. Help me get out of this diary. You're the only one who can,"_

"I'm just a first year. I can't do anything to help you. I'm sorry, I would help if I could but I don't know anything about enchanted things," I said.

"_You can help me. I will teach you everything I know. Then when the time comes you will be able to set me free. Please Ginevra, help me. Don't you ever feel trapped? If you have then you know how it feels for me."_

I do know how he feels. Being trapped and feeling like you're the only one. If I couldn't help myself then maybe I could help him.

"Where do we start?"


	4. What is the Truth?

What is the truth?

It's been seven months now since Tom revealed himself to me. He has taught me so much. He said that the things he was teaching me were things that the school wouldn't ever tech me. They don't want me to reach my full potential. I don't know if he is telling me the truth but I do know that I am learning more from him then I am my teachers. I get done with my homework in an hour and I have nothing to do.

My house still ignores me. I went home for the winter break and my family was pissed. My mother wondered why I didn't get resorted. I had to explain to her that it has never been done in the history of Hogwarts. Hermonie tried to correct me by looking through the book, but she never found any evidence against me. They didn't understand that I was doing just fine where I was. For the whole time I was at home, they either shot me ugly looks or just ignored me. I just spent my time in the back yard. If you went far enough away from the house there is a meadow. I had cleared some space and meditated.

I never told my family about Tom. If they didn't understand me and why I was in Slytherin then they wouldn't understand what I was trying to do for a friend. They would lock me up and take my only friend from me. They would say it was some deatheater act and that the Slytherin house was corrupting their little girl. I just kept Tom to myself like he asked and told him everything about me. He was the one person that I could tell everything to. He was the only one that would listen and he was the only one who cared.

Tom said that the time to help him out of the diary is soon, before school let out. He said that my ability to learn things quickly allowed him to teach me at faster pace then he thought. He was running out of things to teach me. Of course I would continue to learn through what my classes taught me but the things he showed me were the things I came to love. He told me about him as well. He was an orphan until the headmaster had come to get him. He said that he was in Slytherin as well. He could talk to snakes as well. He said that he would teach me how to when he was out of the diary. He never talks about how I am going to help him out of the diary, just that the power I was gaining would help break the spell.

"_Ginevra, are you there?"_ I heard Tom.

"Is something wrong Tom?" I asked as I opened the diary.

"_The time is here. Tomorrow at midnight, I will teach you the spell to help me get out of here,"_ he said.

"Are you sure? I don't feel like I'm ready to do this. What if I mess up and something goes wrong?"

"_Ginevra, I believe in you. Those who are supposed to be close to you may think that you wouldn't be able to do this but I do. I believe that you can break the curse on me. Even if it doesn't work, you tried. All I am asking is for you to try, please."_

"I promise to at least try. Where will we go to do this? My room is probably not the best place to do this," I said looking around.

"_Don't worry, I know a place. Just be in the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor and I will take care of the rest," _he said before disappearing.

I closed the diary and lay down in my bed. This time tomorrow I would have my friend. I wouldn't be alone anymore. I fell asleep dreaming of the things Tom and I would do when he was finally free.

* * *

"Tom, are you going to tell me the spell?" I asked as I opened the diary. I had been sitting here for an hour waiting for him to say something. I made sure no one was in the common room before I slipped out of the dungeons. I had a close call from Miss. Norris and nearly-headless-Nick.

"_Are you ready Ginevra?"_ I heard Tom ask.

"Yes, what is the spell that I need to say?"

"_I need you to point your wand to yourself and say '_ _mindeum_ _oblivius imperium._"

"Why am I pointing at myself? I thought I was supposed to get you out of the diary? Shouldn't I point at the diary and say the incantation?"

"_Do you trust me Ginevra?"_

"You know I do. I trust you more then I do my family."

"_Then point your wand at yourself and say then incantation."_

"Mindeum oblivius imperium," I said. I felt my mind go blank. It was as if I had no control over my body. I watched as the pipes to the sink moved. I watched my surroundings as I made my way through the corridors. It was as if I was in an under ground tunnel. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't understand what was going on. I heard a hissing noise. I looked around to see where the noise was coming from. I then noticed it was coming from me. Since when was I a parslemouth?

"_It will all be over soon, my Ginevra,"_ I heard Tom say. This time only, he was telling it to me in my mind.

"Ginny, Are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Professor Snape.

"Professor, how did I get here? Where am I?" I asked sitting up.

"We are under the school. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have Mr. Potter coming down here to get you. Do not move and don't say a word. What ever happens you can not tell anyone that you saw me here, do you understand?" I nodded my head and lay back down. What is going on? The last thing I remember is…..Tom. My head felt heavy at this point. He used me. Everything he told me was a lie. I slowly closed my eyes and welcomed the black abyss.

* * *

"Ginny, please wake up. Wake up please. We have to get out of here," I haerd Harry say. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Are we still under the school?" I asked sitting up.

"If you mean the Chamber of Secrets then yes, I have to get you out of here before he comes back." He helped me to my feet.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Voldemort, he is the person you have been talking to through the diary. It's a part of him when he was coming to the school. Help me find a way out of here," he said walking over to one of the tunnels.

"Harry, he used me," I said standing still.

"He is gone. He can't use you anymore. Just help me get out of here," he said. I looked around and saw the diary. All the ink was flowing from a tear in it. All my secrets, gone, all my fears and hopes gone, my enemy now knew everything I thought and what I wanted. I had put my family in danger.

"GINNY SNAP OUT OF IT," I heard Harry yell. I looked past him and saw something red flying straight toward us. I turned him around so he could see. I saw him sigh in relief. What was the phoenix supposed to do for us?

"Grab a hold and hang on okay. Fawks will have us home soon." he said. I reached for the birds' leg and held on for life. Harry wrapped his hand around the birds' other foot and we were off.

"What will happen when we get back?" I asked.

"I don't know Ginny. I do know your parents are at the castle waiting for us. The moment we figured out you were the one who opened up the Chamber we came to get you," he said looking ahead of us.

"Who is we? What happened to the others?" I figured that Hermonie and Ronald came with him.

"Something went wrong with a potion in potions class, so Hermonie couldn't come and a cave roof collapsed between Ron and I so I had to keep going and he went back to tell the others."

I could see the castle now. I guess we Chamber wasn't as under the castle as I had thought it would be. I could see the teachers out front waiting for us. I didn't want to be bothered. There was so much I had to think over.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so glad your okay. Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you understand me," my mother started to scold me as soon as our feet landed on the ground.

"Mrs. Weasley lets get them up to the Hospital Wing so they can rest. They have been through a lot," The headmaster said. I looked around and looked for Professor Snape but he wasn't anywhere. Had I imagined him down on the Chamber? My head hurt.

When we arrived at the Hospital Wing I found an empty bed and lay down. Even though I closed my eyes I couldn't get the head to stop thinking. My family had pushed me away, my best friend had used me, and my house ignored me. What am I going to do? Go home and act as if nothing ever happened? No one understood me. I knew that they were going to press me for information but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to tell them. I couldn't tell them that my best friend was the most feared monster in the Wizarding world. I couldn't tell them that I was more powerful then all of them combined. I couldn't tell them that I thought I was doing the right thing and they turn around and start yelling at me.

I don't want to go home. I wanted to stay to myself and not be bothered. I wanted to go back in time to when the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin and have it say something different. I knew it could never happen. This was my life and I needed to figure out how to fit into it. I had to get my life back. I had to figure out the truth from all the lies everyone told me. I have to rely on my knowledge and ignore everyone else. If my own family can't tell me the truth, if my best friend would use me, if y teachers would hold me back, then there was no one I could trust but myself.


	5. Does It Ever End?

Does It Ever End?

I know it may sound idiotic but why am I going to school again? It seemed as if that was the only thing I was doing. That's right; it is the only thing I'm doing. After the whole Chamber of Secrets things happened I had to take summer school with some of the teachers. Even after I gained all my credits, I still have to come to Hogwarts to train. Headmaster Duombledore thinks that I have a connection to the Dark Lord. I get one week vacation and then I have to floo to his office.

My parents were very concerned the whole summer after the incident. That's right; we were to call it an incident. Seeing as I didn't have a clue of what I was doing. My brother's watched over me the last couple of years. Of course once the twins left Hogwarts, Ronald was on his own. Of course there wasn't much he had to worry about.

I kept to myself after the incident. I only answer questions that are directed towards me. I never looked anyone, except my teachers, in the eye. Everyone finally understood that I wanted to be left alone, after the Christmas of my second year. I concentrated on my studies. My mother was always proud of my grades. Professor Snape told me I am the only person in history to get so many "O's" as I have received. Of course Hermonie doesn't know of any of this. I take more classes then she does and I excel way beyond anything she does.

No one knows about my training. My parents think I'm staying at a friends' for the summer in the states, My brothers are all to worried about themselves to care about what I do anymore. Ronald is helping Potter figure out a way to defeat the Voldemort. The twins are opening their second joke shop in two years. Percy is at the Ministry, Charlie is still working at Hogwarts but in the summer he helps in Romania with the dragons. Bill now works for Gringotts. My father was having a hard time at work lately, but was getting paid a good amount of money. My mother had decided to open her own little clothing shop with some winnings my family had won a few years ago.

I am going to be starting in my fifth year of Hogwarts in two months. Of course there wasn't anything really exciting about it, a room all to myself, in a house that hates me, still. After I punched the queen bee herself no one bothered me again. Of course I did notice a few of the boys staring at me. None of them made a move though. Afraid of what I would do to them, not my brothers. Some of the teachers had expressed concern on my behalf about having a room to myself. They suggested I room with the younger years but I refused, saying that no one would want o room with me anyway. I proved my point in less then seven hours.

Professor Snape is the only professor I talk to openly. I feel as if he understands everything that went on with me, like we are on the same frequency of understanding. He told me everything in his point of view of what happened in the chamber. He was a double agent. He worked for both sides. Voldemort thought he was working for him but really he was working for the Order. He knew that I couldn't trust anyone. He also knows that I don't trust him. He understands why.

"GINNY! COME ON, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Ronald yelled from downstairs. Today was the day that all of us were going to Diagonally to meet up with my 'friend' Macie Demallony, when really we were meeting up with Professor McGonagall.

I make my way towards the ground floor. Thank God Potter and Granger aren't here yet. I don't like when they come. They make me feel as if I really am alone. Even though I'm the only Slytherin in the family doesn't mean everyone is thrilled. My mother told me that father was upset for months before he realized that there are some people that are good people that were in Slytherin. I want to prove to him and everyone that I can be one of those people.

"So we are going to meet you at the train on September first, right Ginny?" my mother asked.

"Yes for the millionth time mother. You don't have to worry so much. I promise that I will mail you every week about the things I see. Now can we get going? There are some stores I want to look at before we have to meet her."

"Ginevra it's been to long since we have talked."

"Macie, it's only been a week. You survived this long."

"I know, but home is so terribly boring. I have even had time enough to plan out our whole summer. I can't wait to show you the house. It's like nothing you have seen before."

"Macie, I need you to breath. Mom this is Macie Demallony, Macie this is my mother Molly." I introduced the two. In some way I felt really bad about lying to her, but this was something I was doing to help myself.

"It's nice to meet you Macie. Where are your parents?" my mother asked.

"Oh, they both had to work so they gave me a portkey that will leave soon. They send there regards for not being able to come today. Maybe next time though."

"Well Ginny has all of her things and we have talked about the rules so I want you girl…."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I snapped my head to the right and saw the deatheaters heading our way. I looked for my mother but we had all been separated from the blast. I sent my Bat Boggey hex their way and sprinted the other way. The Order would be on it's way soon.

As I rounded a corner I ran into something hard.

"Watch where you're going… Well if it isn't Weasley. Just the person I was looking for."

"Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but I have to go. If you haven't noticed, Diagon Alley is getting attacked and I don't fancy getting into the middle of it at the moment."

"Sorry to say love, but you are the exact reason they are here. Now come along." He said grabbing my arm and turning us towards the action.

"Come on boys. We have what we need. Let's get going." Malfoy commanded before I felt the pull at my navel of the port key.

The last thing I remember thinking is, I'm dead.


	6. A New Life

A New Life

Where am I? I woke up in a room bigger than my room plus the bathroom. Of course I couldn't move because someone decided to chain me to the bed post. I tried reaching for my wand but found that it was taken. Where ever Malfoy brought me, meant I was in trouble.

I looked out the window and saw that it was mid morning. I was passed out for an entire day. I can't wait to be home, in my bed and surrounded by my family. They may be idiots at times, but what family isn't?

"Looks like you finally woke up Weasley. You don't need to glare at me like that, I am your only ticket to surviving here," he said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Where is here?" I asked scooting away as far as the chains would allow me.

"Malfoy mansion. Now I am going to go over a few basic rules, and then at dinner my father will inform you of why you are here."

"If you think I am going to sit and have dinner with your father, then you're going to be disappointed. I wouldn't have dinner with your crazy family if we were the last people on the planet." I said as I glared daggers through his head.

"I don't care if you go kicking and screaming. You will sit there and you will be quiet and listen, even if I have to use Imperio." I sat stunned at his revelation. I never once would have thought that I would be threatened by another student. I knew that Draco was mean, but I never would have thought that he would kidnap another student and force them to stay with him. I would definitely see his father do these things, but never Draco.

"Now, rule number one is, you don't talk unless spoken to. Rule number two is, you don't leave this room without an escort to another part of the house. Rule number three, you will do your chores before dinner every day. Rule number four, you will not look anyone in the eyes except when they tell you to. You are nothing but a slave here for now. You will be treated as a slave until further plans have been made. If you disobey me or any of these rules then you will be punished. The things you fear will seem like nothing you have seen after your punishment. Are we clear?" he asked. I nodded my head and looked away.

"Ginevra?" I whipped my head around when I heard him use my full name. No one but my family knew my first name.

"How do you know my name?"

"That is irrelevant. Your living here doesn't have to suck. If you just follow directions then everything will be fine." His attitude was giving me whip lash. One minute he is insulting me, then he tell me rules I have to follow or die, then he is comforting me. He needs to make up his mind up of what he wants to feel.

"What am I even here for? I don't know anything. You have ignored me for years and I am even in your house. What do you gain from kidnapping me from my home?"

"Technically we took you from Diagon Alley but, that isn't the point. My father will be able to answer your questions. Try to rest. I will send an elf up later to help you get ready for tonight's dinner. Think about your actions and the consequences they will have before you make them." At that note he walked out the door. I collapsed on the bed face front. Is my life ever going to be normal?

A house elf came hours later and untied me from the bed. As I got a shower I thought about how my family was feeling right now. Their youngest and only girl is missing. Surly they would be looking for me wouldn't they? I mean, I may be difficult at times but I'm family, you don't give up on family. As for what Malfoy said about me being a slave, he can bet I'm not anyone's slave. I am going to find my way out of this and then I'm going to make him pay.

The bloody house elf didn't leave my side since I was released from the bed. I was to be watched closely in case I tried to escape. Of course all the doors were locked and I couldn't pick what I was to wear to dinner either. Everything was decided for me and I was to just do what ever was told of me. The only reason I was complacent to this whole thing is because I want to know what I'm here for. Then I would see if it was worth risking my life to escape. The Malfoy's may be cruel and scary to others and follow the dark Lord but that didn't mean they took people for no reason. They have a reason for everything. They are Slytherin for crying out loud. This was my last thought before I heard the lock on the door turn. I quickly looked at the ground, going by the rules at the moment.

"Come, we must be going to dinner," Malfoy announced. I walked past him in the door while he walked close behind me. I felt his hand come to my lower back, guiding me through his massive house. After what seemed forever we arrived at two mahogany doors. Malfoy reached around me and opened the door. I guess some chivalry hasn't died. We walked into the room and I stopped when I realized who all was present. Even though I knew Malfoy Sr. would be at dinner, seeing him was a whole other thing. I backed up some but didn't get far, because Draco still had his hand on my lower back.

"Mrs. Weasley, glad to see that you made it," Malfoy Sr. said rising from his chair.

"It's not like I had a choice," I murmured, unfortunately Draco heard me and pinched my side. I guess he didn't like my little comment.

"Father, if we could skip the formalities I would like to get to business before mother appears." Draco addressed his father.

"Very well Draco if that is what you wish. Why don't we come and sit down," he suggested to the seats in the back corner near the fire place.

As I was about to sit in one of the chairs I felt a hand pull me in another direction. I landed in Draco's lap in the armchair across from his father. Draco secured his arms around me so that I could not escape his iron grip.

"Miss, Weasley, has my son told you of why you are here?" Malfoy asked me. I just shook my head and looked at the fire.

"You are here mainly for my son. Even though our families do not agree with each other, I will not deny my son of what he wants." Upon hearing this I whipped my head in Malfoy Sr.'s direction. He must of noticed my confusion because he continued to explain.

"In two weeks you are to marry my son. In one year you will have already had a child, as I don't think that will be a problem with your family, and you will be the perfect little wife my son deserves."

"You are delusional. I don't care what you may think but I will not marry your son. I wouldn't be caught alive with him in public and I want to go home. My family is probably worried sick that I'm lying in a ditch somewhere dead. Now if you will kindly let me go I will be on my way home." I said as I tried to get away from the arms that held me captive.

"I don't think you understand the severity in you being here and marrying my son. The Dark Lord is the one who has arranged this and he is the one to wed the two of you in two weeks. As for your family? It has been hours and they know exactly where you are and they have not sent the aurors here to search for you. What does that say about your family?"

"You lie! They don't know I'm here. If they did they would be here in a heart beat to get me out of here. Why would the Dark Lord even want me? I'm nothing" I said looking down at the floor.

"No matter what you say will change the mind of the Dark Lord. He has chosen you because you were able to rebel against his attempts at taking you over for nearly a year, you are a Slytherin of a Gryffindor family and you are a pureblood. Your family does know where you are because I saw your father at the Ministry and told him that you would be enjoying your time at my house a lot." He said smiling.

"You must have threatened him with my life then. There is no other explanation as to why they haven't been here yet. Would you let me go Malfoy?" I said trying to get out of Draco's grip again.

"Listen to me and listen good. You will be my wife in two weeks. In those two weeks you will learn how to be my wife and the duties it takes to run my home. After the wedding you will give yourself to me without any fighting. If you do fight me you will be punished. As for your family, I am your family now, the children that we bring into this world, is your family, and you need to forget those imbeciles ever existed. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he said growling in my ear. I hesitated for a few minutes before I felt his hand grip my face and made me look him in the eyes. I slowly nodded my head and bit my lip. I now noticed that there was no way out for me. My life depended on surviving on this maniac. I blame my parents for this. I blame Tom Riddle for this. I also blame Hogwarts for this. If everything had gone the way I wanted them to, I wouldn't be here. My life would be mine and I would be at home being annoyed by my brother and loved by my parents. My life wouldn't have had to change. I wouldn't have to have to look over my shoulder to see if danger was there, I wouldn't have to fear the people that held me captive, I would be forced to be with a man, I wouldn't be forced away from my family and to another family, I wouldn't have to have a new life.


	7. Rules

Rules

Doumbledore had taught me the importance of learning to control one's power. Even though we channel our power through our wands, there are times when our emotions get out of control and we don't need our wands to get rid of the pint up magic. That is what happened to my room. After I was left alone, after I processed everything, I let everything go. I didn't let anything survive. Every surface, everything in my room was destroyed.

Where am I now? I am in the dungeon. I have been here for who knows how long. They took away my wand, and have been draining me of my magic every few days so that I don't destroy anything else. I don't understand why I don't know what's going on with my body. I have never had a problem with control. One thing is for sure. The moment I'm out of this hell hole, I'm demanding my wand. I feel too vulnerable without it.

"Alright Ginevra, come along. We need to get you cleaned up. Dinner is in an hour and I need to see that you look presentable for the Dark Lord." Narcissa said opening my cell door.

"Why should I care what I look like for a monster? He has been dead and brought back to life. He can't be that good looking," I replied. At which time I got a slap across the face.

"You will NOT speak of him in that way. You WILL respect him while in his presence and will do as he says! Am I understood?" she asked.

"We'll see." I muttered to myself as I followed her out into actual light.

I am now dressed in a knee length evergreen dress that looks like it is more expensive then the nimbus 2002. My hair is curled and brought into a half up half down style, and she has me wearing heels that I most definitely will trip in at some point tonight.

To know that I will be eating with Voldemort in just a few short minutes scares me. I am about to sit down and have a 'civil' dinner with the man that tried to kill me so many years back. He is the reason why my life is so messed up with my family.

"Are you ready Ginevra?" I heard Draco ask me from the other side of my door. I opened the door and took the arm that he held out for me. Even after everything that has happened, there is one thing I can say about Draco, he was brought up to be a gentleman, when he needed to be.

"I wish for you to, in some way respect me for the rest of the time. Both of our lives depend on how you act tonight. Don't screw this up," he whispered in my ear as we came upon the dining room.

"On one condition," I responded.

"What would that be?" he asked stopping in the hallway.

"When we get married, we don't live with your parents. I want us to live in our own place." I bargained.

"I will see what I can do." He responded as he guided us the rest of the way into the dining room.

"Ahh, there they are; the happy couple that I am to marry tomorrow." There at the head of the table sat Voldemort. He didn't look old or look like he was raised from the dead. Black slick hair pulled back and black eyes are narrowed looking at us as if trying to find one thing out of place.

"I don't know if happy would be the right word." I whispered to myself and I felt a jab to my side. Apparently I said that a little too loud.

"Sorry to keep you waiting My Lord. Ginevra is still getting used to the mansion and can get lost." He lies so easily. I can lie to save myself but he is a natural. I guess you have to be if your father is Voldemort's right hand man.

"That is quite alright. Please have a seat. We have much to talk about before the big event tomorrow afternoon."

Draco leads me to a chair across from his mother and tucks my chair in behind me. He takes the seat that is across from his father and next to Voldemort. Several house elves come out of what I assume is the kitchen door, with drinks and salads.

"Ginevra, how are you faring here?" My gaze shifts from my salad to Draco to see if I should answer.

"Unfortunately she has not been able to leave the dungeons for the last week due to disrespect and power overload." Lucius replies for me. There goes Draco's lie, from before, out the window.

"A power over load? That is very rare. Are you sure about that? Even though she is a pureblood it doesn't mean she has as much power as us."

"I'm surprised you are degrading your own teaching seeing as how you taught me almost everything I know." I retorted to his rude comment of my background. I felt an intense pain in my body as I jerked around in my seat and eventually found my way to the floor. After a few moments the curse was lifted and I was able to breathe.

"That should teach you a lesson for disrespecting your elders. Now, Lucius, please explain what power over load she had."

"From the looks of her previous room it is completely destroyed. Nothing is left. We are renovating it now and getting repairs finished by the end of the week, by then though she will be in Draco's room."

"Interesting. Now Ginevra, before you say something else that is disrespectful, I think it's time I tell you the purpose of you being here. You are here because Draco needs a wife. Everything you are being taught at Hogwarts can be taught to you here and even more. You are here to give him an heir and give him anything else he wants. You are here for him and nothing else."

"If I refuse the demands?"

"You don't want to find out. That spell you just experienced is very little of what I can really do and what little your fiancé can do. You respect him and anyone else that walks around this house and everything will go smoothly for you here, for the rest of your sorry existence.

"Now Draco I think it's time you tell your little fiancé the rules of the house before she goes and does something else that she isn't supposed to do."

"Ginevra, look at me." I turn my body and look into his icy blue eyes.

"You must listen to everything I'm about to tell you. It is for your protection that you obey these rules. First, you must never leave outside the house without me or someone from my family. Second, you must never talk to anyone without my permission. If I'm not around you when someone approaches you then excuse yourself and find me or one of the family members. Third, you have to respect me. If you are out of line at anytime I will have no choice but to punish you. Don't let it come to that. Last one for now, Never Try To Leave Me! If you try to, trust me, that spell will be small compared to what I will do to you."

By the time he finishes his eyes are hard as stone. There is no room for error. I know that trying to leave is not an option, at least for now.

The only thing I can do is nod.

"I can't promise that I will be perfect. Everyone messes up, but I can promise to try." I take his hand in mine to reassure him, hopefully, to see that I mean what I'm saying.  
We pull apart when the elves pop in again and serve the rest of the meal. I look back over at Draco and see him watching me. I send him a little smile and return to my dinner. Tomorrow will be an eventful day.


End file.
